Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by RosieAdictaaTusBesos
Summary: ¿Qué lleva a una hermosa e inteligente joven, un hábil y valiente guerrero, un astuto y avispado brujo y una dulce y bondadosa mujer a buscar fortuna o refugio en el mágico pueblo de Hogsmeade? ¿Qué motivo los lleva a fundar la mejor y más grande escuela de magia y hechicería de todos los tiempos? La vida de los Fundadores, antes y después de Hogwarts.
1. 1 Rowena Ravenclaw

_**1) Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Capítulo 1, parte I:

El insistente relincho de un joven corcel rompe el relativo silencio de la estancia. Algo que debería sin duda haber alarmado a Rowena, teniendo en cuenta que normalmente nadie osaba a acercarse hasta allí. Sin embargo la muchacha se encontraba sumida en tal estado de letargo desde hacía tres días, que no mostró el más mínimo asomo de temor o curiosidad. Porque sin duda de quien se tratara, no estaría allí por casualidad. Casi nadie solía subir hasta la cañada, donde se decía vivían dos mujeres extrañas abandonadas por el único hombre de la casa. Algo malo debían tener ésas mujeres para que un hombre tan bueno y alegre como Edwin Rawenclaw se marchara sin avisar de la aldea, y nadie hubiera vuelto a saber de él. Al menos era esto lo que se decía por las aldeas colindantes a la suya. Los rumores sobre ambas habían comenzado a ser demasiado peligrosos teniendo en cuenta el cada vez más virulento ambiente de miedo y violencia hacia lo raro y lo desconocido, propagado por la incultura y la ignorancia. La persecución de populacho, nobleza, realeza y ante todo clero hacia lo "no normal" estaba alcanzando cotas nunca antes vistas, y ya no era seguro ni mucho menos cómodo intentar mantener una existencia tranquila entre los aldeanos siendo una verdadera bruja. La inquisición estaba alzando un gran muro de odio, dolor e ignorancia que comenzaba a resultar inexpugnable, y así sería, en opinión de Rowena, ya sin marcha atrás. Y era esa una de las razones por las que Rowena y su madre, Nerys, habían ido a vivir a aquel lugar tan apartado del resto de la aldea, hacía ya tantos años atrás. Por eso, y porque ninguna de las dos aguantaba ya el intenso parloteo de las alegres mañanas en la aldea, ninguna podía soportar el recuerdo de cuando todos ellos eran felices, de cuando Edwin todavía estaba con ellas. Nerys… mujer noble, era un nombre que, en opinión de Rowena, era perfecto para su madre. Mujer noble. Ella nunca había sido como su marido: cobarde, innoble y mentiroso, ella se había quedado con ella, ella la había cuidado, la había protegido, había luchado por su supervivencia, ella jamás la había abandonado… hasta ahora, inevitablemente. Sin embargo su padre sí lo había escogido por propia voluntad. Rowena sabía que jamás lo perdonaría. Ella no perdonaba los errores, al menos no desde entonces.

Una hermosa mariposa se cuela por el trocito de ventana abierto, y Rowena, tumbada sobre su catre se dedica a observar sus vivos e intrigantes colores mientras ésta se posa en su pelo. La muchacha comienza a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. A su mente vienen interesantes teorías sobre el motivo de que aquel insecto tenga esos vivos colores, y pierde la noción del tiempo. Como siempre… sólo que es ésta la primera vez que lo consigue desde que su madre ha muerto. La mariposa parece cómoda en ese lugar, ajena a todo el dolor que invade el cuerpo de la joven muchacha. Agita sus alitas una vez más, e inicia un suave planeo para ir a posarse ésta vez en el hombro de la chica. Rowena observa fascinada la pequeña cantidad de brillante polvito que la mariposa ha dejado en su largo y negro pelo, lo que lo hace brillar de forma especial, más incluso de lo habitual. ¿Qué sustancia compondría aquel extraño polvo? ¿podría volar sin él la mariposa? Tiempo atrás Rowena había leído en uno de los maravillosos libros traídos por su padre que era el polvillo soltado por las alas de las mariposas lo que las hacía volar… quizá si tomara un poco del mismo e hiciera experimentos, podría encontrar un modo de que las brujas y magos… volaran. Pensó en los viejos cachivaches de su padre, escondidos en la más remota profundidad del bosque… solían frecuentar ese lugar cuando ella sólo era una niña, él le enseñaba poderosas fórmulas alquímicas de increíbles y milagrosos resultados… él era uno de tan pocos mortales nacidos con el don de poder jugar a ser dioses… era aquél lugar pues, escondido y lleno de magia, el único sitio que les recordaba a ambos el inmenso tesoro que tenían los hombres en su poder sólo si daban rienda suelta a su ingenio… un lugar que rara vez había pisado desde su marcha, tan sólo en las raras ocasiones en las que echaba a su padre tanto de menos que por unos instantes, llegaba incluso a perdonarlo. Sin embargo desde que su madre había enfermado, Rowena se había jurado a sí misma no regresar a ese lugar que tan bellos y a la vez desesperados recuerdos le traía.

Rowena se estira para alcanzar su varita, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad por vez primera desde hace lo que le parece una eternidad. Se juró no regresar mientras su madre estuviera enferma, pero… ¿qué importaba ya? ¿qué importaba ahora que su madre se había marchado para siempre, allá donde ningún dolor podía alcanzarla jamás? Quizá pueda volver a ese lugar, todavía imbuido de la etérea presencia de su progenitor… Se convence de volver, quizá ésta vez en la que su mente parece fluir tan libremente pueda hallar en aquel místico lugar las respuestas que tanto tiempo lleva buscando, y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que logra mitigar ligeramente su dolor desde la muerte de su madre. Apresurados pasos corretean por el piso inferior, pero Rowena está concentrada en sus ideas, ajena al posible peligro, ajena a todo lo demás.

El dueño de los presurosos pasos se presenta en su habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar. Su expresión agita el corazón de Rowena, haciéndole sentir por vez primera algo, desde hace tres días, o quizá, para ella, mil años.

- Rowena.

El muchacho observa el hermoso rostro de la joven a la que ama, con el corazón en la mano. Una belleza tan pura y al tiempo exótica como la de Rowena, una belleza exquisita e inteligente que lo deja sin aliento cada vez que la contempla, una belleza e inteligencia que tantos rumores malignos había traído, alimentados por la envidia. El muchacho hace un rápido repaso visual de la habitación, una vez comprobado que su amada no corre peligro, al menos no inminente.

El catre deshecho, y algo revuelto, por todo lado pieles de animales esparcidas. Ningún cazo, tazón, resto de agua o comida ni aquí, ni en la cocina previamente inspeccionada. Cientos de libros abandonados a los pies de la cama de la muchacha extremadamente pálida y de pelo revuelto que le devuelve una alarmantemente inexpresiva mirada, anteriormente tan llena de vida.

Su largo, sedoso y brillante cabello negro ya casi ha perdido el brillo, y yace a ambos lados de su rostro enredado y desmadejado, sin cuidado alguno. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos claros no son tan vivos como siempre, y se muestran hinchados, enrojecidos y cansados, unas marcadas y oscuras ojeras los enmarcan y Mervin se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevará Rowena sin dormir, cuánto tiempo sin vivir…

El amor de su vida no contesta, y él se lanza a su encuentro, salvando sin demora la escasa maldita distancia que los separa. Y la abraza con fuerza, hace de su dolor su propio dolor, y le besa el pelo, acaricia su cara, la mece en su pecho. Es consciente de lo extremadamente delgado que está su siempre esbelto cuerpo, y se siente culpable de no haber estado ahí para ella.

Rowena cierra los ojos y deja escapar por primera vez las dolorosas lágrimas que llevan enterradas en su cuerpo desde que sus propios sentidos la traicionaron, avisándole de que su madre se había apagado… Mervin ha vuelto, y es por primera vez verdaderamente consciente del horrible dolor que supone la pérdida de su madre, su apoyo en su vida. Es la primera vez que alguien la abraza desde entonces, es la primera vez que siente contacto humano, y se derrumba. Aquel muchacho que siempre estuvo allí para ella, aquel chico alto y apuesto que desde niña fue su apoyo incondicional… está allí, para ella, por fin.

Mervin no le pregunta cómo se encuentra, ya conoce la respuesta. Toma su barbilla con delicadeza, levanta su mirada para que se encuentre con la suya.

-No debería haberme marchado, no, estando tu madre enferma- resuelve, y sin previo aviso alza a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Lleva a Rowena hasta la planta de abajo, donde acomoda un lugar donde acostarla entre cálidas y confortables pieles traídas desde su hogar a propósito. No está dispuesto a separarse de ella ni un solo segundo. La arropa besando su frente mientras intenta secar con besos y sin éxito las lágrimas que recorren sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Rowena sabe que él no tiene la culpa de nada. Mervin, su eterno apoyo, su amigo, su consejero, y desde hacía ya algún tiempo… su alma gemela, él siempre había estado con ella, siempre la había apoyado, siempre ayudándola a buscar a su padre, aunque sin éxito por el momento. No era culpa del muchacho que su padre y tío lo hubieran obligado a hacer un largo viaje de dos semanas por el sur de Inglaterra con intereses mercantiles , y que nada más llegar se hubiera enterado de la muerte de su madre. Lo que Rowena no sabía es que Mervin traía renovadas noticias, que no contaría por el momento. No hasta ver la vida volver a los ojos de la muchacha.

Mervin aprieta la mano de Rowena y se la lleva a los labios, la besa, en sus ojos la promesa implícita de que todo va a estar bien. Sale un momento al exterior de la casa, donde su obediente corcel espera a su amo, con las alforjas llenas de provisiones. Mervin toma huesos de cordero y pollo, un especialmente jugoso trozo de ternera, y todo tipo de verduras y hortalizas, y ya en la cocina, comienza a preparar un caldo. En otro cazo prepara unas especialmente espesas gachas de avena sin perder de vista ni un solo segundo a Rowena. Llena una taza de agua fresca y se arrodilla frente a la muchacha, a quien ayuda a incorporarse. Lleva la taza hasta sus labios, pero ella se niega con vehemencia.

-Rowena- insiste, y ella cede, incitada por el tono de preocupación que la voz del muchacho acusa.

-Despacio- recomienda él, y Rowena agarra la taza con ambas manos, bebiendo lentamente, sintiendo incomodidad por cómo el frío líquido golpea las paredes de su vacío estómago. Las gachas están listas, y Mervin se las ingenia para llevar a Rowena hasta la mesa y sentarla, arropada aún en sus mantas. Sirve una abundante ración en el cazo anteriormente utilizado para el agua, y se las ofrece con una cuchara de madera.

Rowena acepta a regañadientes, sabe que será inútil discutir, pero también sabe que su estómago no resistirá demasiado alimento, al menos por el momento. Comienza a tragar con deliberada lentitud su ración, y para cuando ha terminado, tiene un humeante tazón de caldo caliente esperándola.

Mervin sonríe tímidamente, el nudo de su pecho ha comenzado a aflojar desde que Rowena ha comenzado a alimentarse.

Rowena bebe, nerviosa por el implacable escrutinio silencioso al que el muchacho la somete. El caldo es como un bálsamo que la hace sentirse mejor de lo que recuerda haberse sentido nunca, y un agradable y cálido estado de letargo comienza a acunar su cuerpo. Poco a poco el persistente insomnio, la calidez del alimento y la seguridad traída por Mervin comienzan a hacer efecto en su agotado cuerpo, y se rinde a los brazos de Morfeo.

_¡Hola a todos! ^^ esto es sólo una prueba... nunca he escrito acerca de la edad media, ni sobre los fundadores, fue una idea repentina, y dependiendo del éxito que coseche y mi inspiración, continuaré o no la historia... de momento tendremos uno (o dos capítulos) por fundador, y ya los mezclaré a todos en su encuentro. Espero que guste y plis! agradezco muchísimo los comentarios. _

_Besitos! ^^_


	2. Rowena parte II

_**HOLA! **____** Vuelvo con la segunda parte de Rowena! Espero que os guste…**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1,Parte II:**_

Para cuando despierta, es de día, sin embargo sabe que ha dormido durante varios, puede sentir los beneficios de un prolongado descanso en todas y cada una de sus terminaciones. Una agradable sensación de calidez abraza su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Un rojizo rayo de sol calienta sus párpados, y Rowena, pensando que debe estar atardeciendo, mantiene los ojos cerrados. Dolorosas imágenes de sus padres luchan por instaurarse en su cerebro, y por ello pretende no abrir los ojos, para no tener así que enfrentarse al cruel mundo de afuera. Cree que cuanto más tiempo se mantenga así, abandonada al mundo de los sueños, o al menos fingiendo estarlo, menos real será el hecho de que casi todo lo bueno de su vida la ha abandonado. A pesar de ello Rowena sabe que debe enfrentarse al mundo, pues así siempre se lo enseñó su madre, rendirle tributo de este modo, y el hecho de querer saber cómo está la única persona en su vida que todavía no la ha abandonado la hacen abrir los ojos apresuradamente. No le hace falta buscar demasiado con la mirada para hallarlo, a su lado. Lo observa, ve cómo su ancho pecho sube y baja rítmicamente, cómo los graciosos y abundantes tirabuzones dorados de su frente parecen dar saltitos cada vez que exhala, y no puede evitar sonreír, conmovida por la belleza de la escena. A Rowena no le gustan sin embargo las feas marcas oscuras que han aparecido bajo los ojos de Mervin, ni tampoco su aspecto de agotamiento extremo. Se da cuenta de que una barbita rala cubre su atractivo rostro, y que su boca comienza a componer una tierna sonrisa. Rowena vuelve a levantar la mirada, y puede ver cómo el muchacho la observa atentamente.

-Hola

-Hola- contesta ella tremendamente avergonzada, no puede creer que haya dejado que él la viera en tal estado de vulnerabilidad y debilidad… ella siempre se había obligado a ser fuerte y tirar para adelante, jamás sucumbía al llanto, habitualmente su vida consistía en un continuo estado filosófico que dejaba muy por debajo los sentimientos y emociones humanas, tanto que había llegado a creer firmemente que el sufrimiento calificaba a las personas como seres inferiores, y no debía prestar atención a tales nimiedades. Pero la muerte de su madre le había vuelto a recordar que era humana, algo que desde la marcha de su padre, parecía habérsele olvidado, pese a la presencia de dos seres que la querían y cuidaban.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Estupendamente.

Pero Rowena no se dejaba engañar… era para ella tan fácil leer las emociones en el rostro de Mervin como respirar.

Un suspiro.

-Gracias, Mervin.

Un beso en su frente y una mansa sonrisa como primera respuesta.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No debería haberme marchado- replica él apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

Ella hace caso omiso, y se dedica a mirar el suelo de paja, que de pronto, tan avergonzada como está, le parece lo más interesante del mundo.

- Siento que me hayas visto… en ese estado.

- Oh… por favor, Rowena. Te amo.

Rowena parpadea, temporalmente cegada por esas palabras. Asiente despacio con la cabeza, jamás se acostumbrará a tales muestras de afecto. Escruta los ojos de Mervin, encuentra aquella impaciente chispa de decepción en ellos, y decide que ya es hora de corresponderle. Olvidando que lleva días sin comer, olvidando que quizá no sea aquel el momento o el lugar más oportuno le besa, le muestra sin necesidad de palabras que ella también lo ama. El muchacho parece quedarse un segundo paralizado por la sorpresa, pero corresponde al instante con verdadero entusiasmo.

Rowena acaricia los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Mervin, precariamente apoyada sobre un codo, y poco a poco se deja llevar por nuevas y cálidas sensaciones, sintiendo que ya es hora de plasmar su amor y eterno agradecimiento por Marvin en acto físico. Una caricia lleva a la otra, y antes de que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta, ambos se funde en uno solo, rindiéndose por vez primera a la más tierna e inocente de las pasiones, al más bello y pasional acto físico, la muestra no verbal de que ambos se aman y se pertenecen, el amor.

Ambos yacen entre la mullida paja, uno al lado del otro. La luna largas horas atrás ha relevado al sol en su posición como centinela de los cielos, y Rowena cierra los ojos, arropada por una cálida y placentera sensación, totalmente novedosa para ella. No puede dejar de sonreír, algo que hacía unas horas le habría parecido imposible. Mervin simplemente se siente en el cielo, desearía no tener que decir lo que está a punto de decir, pues sabe que puede ser ésta su condena, y no está dispuesto a renunciar al amor de su vida, menos ahora que sabe que es correspondido. Ladea su cuerpo, apoyándose sobre el costado derecho, y observa a Rowena. La serena belleza de su semidesnudez lo conmueve, y se obliga a apartar la vista, pues sabe que si no, jamás dirá lo que tiene que decir.

- Rowena… tenemos que hablar.

Ella abre los ojos de golpe, alertada por la notoria seriedad de su tono, y se incorpora ligeramente. Escruta su rostro, intentando encontrar en él las palabras aún no pronunciadas. Siente que hay problemas, y puede imaginar la fuente de ellos… ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de no pensar en ello?

- En mi viaje, he logrado averiguar algo. - hace una pausa, y el chico decide ir al grano, no más preámbulos. El tiempo es vital. Rowena tan sólo se prepara para el golpe.

- Cuando regresé de mi viaje, y… y te encontré, así…- la muchacha pudo percibir cómo Mervin tragaba saliva con dificultad- tuve conocimiento aquél día de que tu tía se encontraba a semana y media de camino, procedente de tierras galesas.

Rowena no necesita preguntar por qué no se lo dijo antes. Lo comprende perfectamente, no puede reprocharle a Mervin intentar retenerla un poquito más. A pesar de estar preparada para el golpe, no puede remediar la terrible sensación de frío que se apodera de su cuerpo. Rowena se preguntaba quién habría informado a su tía de la muerte de su madre, pero enseguida borró la inservible pregunta de su mente. ¿Qué importancia tenía aquello, cuando conocer aquella respuesta no influiría en el resultado final? Nada ni nadie detendría a su tía de sus turbios y malintencionados propósitos. Fue en ese momento consciente de algo que aunque no quiso en ningún momento ver, siempre supo y tuvo presente, escondido en su mente por culpa del dolor de su reciente pérdida. Pero el tiempo era más vital que nunca, y no se permitió a sí misma demorarse en sus razones ni en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

- Es ésta la segunda noche que comienza desde mi llegada- contesta Mervin con presteza. Su expresión había borrado todo rastro de dolor, y parecía dispuesto a entrar en acción. Era ésta una de las muchas virtudes que la muchacha de él admiraba. Su valentía y honradez, su capacidad de dejar los sentimientos al lado cuando la situación lo requería.

- Entonces debo partir sin demora.

Mervin asintió, ya esperaba su respuesta.

- Entonces me marcharé contigo, y serás mi esposa- reclamó él tomándola de las manos y dedicándole una mirada de regia intensidad.

Miles de sensaciones enteramente opuestas chocan en el interior del pecho de Rowena. Maravilla y terror, felicidad, amor y culpablidad… Mervin no puede marcharse con ella, sería demasiado peligroso.

- No debes abandonar así a tu familia cuando tus padres te necesitan. Es además demasiado riesgoso, si ambos partimos de vez, en la aldea sospecharán, y cuando mi tía llegue, informarán de que nos encontramos juntos. Sabes que será más fácil entonces seguirnos la pista.

Él asiente, sabía cuál sería la respuesta de la muchacha, no se rinde sin embargo. Tiene todo bien pensado.

- Esperaré aquí por dos semanas. Dejaré atados todos los cabos, mis padres se arreglarán bien sin mí. Tú partirás al amanecer, todavía tienes tiempo. Dentro de dos semanas yo me encontraré contigo en la nueva villa de Hogsmeade, tan solo 194 millas al este de aquí, no más de dos días y medio de viaje. El clima es bueno todavía, no tardarás mucho más. Yo te proporcionaré las provisiones, lo tengo todo arreglado. Una vez juntos, ambos buscaremos a tu padre. Tengo noticias, Rowena. Edwin Ravenclaw fue visto por vez última en la villa de Hogsmeade.

- Te amo- contesta Rowena, por vez primera en toda su existencia. - Y te esperaré con impaciencia, allá donde me muestres.

No puede expresar con palabras el cegador sentimiento de amor que siente en aquél momento, y se siente incapaz de separarse de Mervin. Es por ello que ambos, con la poco alentadora perspectiva de su separación vuelven a entregarse al acto físico de amor. Dulce despedida, desesperado hasta pronto. Nuevas oleadas de pasión y desenfreno dominan sus cuerpos, hasta el amanecer, en el que Rowena Ravenclaw huye de la aldea que la vio nacer. Huye de su pasado, huye de sus demonios, parte buscando respuestas, parte hacia una nueva vida…


	3. 2 Godric Gryffindor

_**Capítulo 3 parte 1: Godric Gryffindor.**_

Un espeluznante aullido hiende el inflamado aire veraniego. Cualquiera que pudiera escuchar aquel sonido determinaría que se trataba de un león herido, y al menos, en cierto modo así era. De Godric, los viajados siempre habían dicho que su aspecto era el del rey de las vastas tierras africanas. Alto y fuerte, no sólo compartía robustez con tal fiero animal. Su ancha frente, sus pequeños ojillos amarillentos, y su larga y desorganizada melena rizada de basto pelo rojizo no hacían más que confirmar esta impresión. El osado y rudo caballero blande su espada. Mira al frente y tan sólo ve fuego, el sol tiñe el cielo de intenso color rojo sangre, y por todos lados domina el fuego de la desesperación, el fuego de la venganza. Sangre y venganza, las que clama por su hermano muerto. Traición.

Un grito, ésta vez más real rompe el silencio nocturno de la tranquila y destartalada posada en la que se aloja. Frío sudor se escurre por su frente, por sus piernas, por toda su ropa. Ha tenido una pesadilla, la siempre recurrente pesadilla sobre el peor día de su vida, como todas las noches desde aquél día, y teme ésta vez haber despertado a alguien en su inquietud. Las gruesas pieles de animales que son su cobijo en invierno están esparcidas por todo el cubículo, y a su piel adheridos cientos de pequeños y sucios trozos de paja, seguro, infestados de chinches, pulgas y alimañas, que le hacen aullar de picor. Los adormilados animales que comparten nocturnidad con él despiertan alarmados por el insistente ruido, y le acompañan en sus quejidos y alaridos. Godric se rasca con insistencia, y escucha un desagradable sonido proveniente de la planta superior. Murmullos y quejidos, ruido de pasos cada vez más cerca de la especie de establo en el que se aloja. Sabe que debe parar esta locura, o será otra la noche que tenga que pasar fuera, a la interperie. No sería la primera posada de la que es expulsado por escandaloso. Toma su varita y la agita repetidamente, durmiendo así a los animales, que caen con un ruido sordo al suelo. Total, un ruido más un ruido menos… los atronadores pasos se detienen justo frente a su puerta, y él decide echarle cara y fingirse dormido. Se tumba, quedando en una posición desmadejada, y comienza a roncar sonora y rítmicamente. Puede ver a través de sus entrecerrados párpados, cómo la viuda dueña de la posada escruta la penetrante oscuridad con su vela. Por suerte los animales están demasiado lejos para que ella pueda verlos con su luz, y Godric está seguro de que ella no se aventurará a acercarse demasiado. Es una mujer temerosa. La posadera lanza un último vistazo hacia Godric, y él alcanza a ver en su huraño y avejentado rostro una mueca de desprecio. Qué mujer tan temible y desagradable, ésa sería sin duda la última noche que Godric pasaría en aquel triste lugar.

La luz de la vela desaparece, la viuda se ha marchado, y Godric puede levantarse por fin, y a la luz de su varita, dar un silencioso paseo por los sucios aposentos para despejar la cabeza. Se acerca a la pequeña y destartalada única ventana del establo, y puede ver por ella con perfecta claridad cómo el alba se halla a punto de despuntar. Pronto cantarán los gallos, y quizá fuera ese el momento ideal para partir. Recoge del suelo sus pesadas pertenencias, asegurándose de que su espada está bien enfundada. Las pieles guardadas ya en su bolsa, y sus armas bien dispuestas. En el establo hay dos puertas: una da directamente a la empedrada callejuela principal del pueblo, la otra da a unas escaleras conducentes a la taberna, que la viuda y su hijo también regentan. Decide, sin saber muy bien por qué, bajar por la taberna. Se acerca a la puerta dispuesto a marchar, sin embargo, no piensa irse sin fastidiar un poco más a la desagradable posadera. Con un rápido toque de varita, todos los animales vuelven a despertar, y el alboroto que se forma en el establo es suficiente como para despertar a toda la aldea. Con una risilla de satisfacción baja los peldaños de las escaleras sin preocuparse de no hacer ruido, el jolgorio de los animales acallan cualquier otro estruendo. Llega a la planta de abajo, y le sorprende ver al hijo de la viuda tan temprano en la barra. En las pocas noches que lleva pernoctando en el lugar le ha tomado cariño al desgarbado muchacho, quien se muestra siempre entusiasmado por escuchar las increíbles historias que Godric le cuenta. Ni él ni su madre tiene el don de hacer magia, por lo que Godric omite esas partes, contándole tan sólo sus hazañas como caballero y célebre duelista a espada.

- ¿Qué le tiene despierto tan temprano, noble caballero?- saluda el muchacho con devoción mientras limpia con un acartonado trapo las roñosas mesas más cercanas a la barra.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo de ti, muchacho.

- Es ésta mi hora habitual de apertura de la taberna, antes de que cante el gallo.

Godric pone mala cara, siente lástima por el nivel de explotación al que el muchacho se ve sometido por su madre. El muchacho del que todavía no sabe el nombre se marcha el último, pasada la medianoche, y llega el primero, al parecer, antes del amanecer.

- Algunos viajantes llegan temprano.- aclara el muchacho sin dejar notar su pesar.

- Esa vieja loca te hace trabajar demasiado.- suelta Godric sin ningún tipo de pudor, y el muchacho sonríe avergonzado. El guerrero observa divertido cómo el muchacho mira hacia las escaleras con expresión de perplejidad, sin duda se pregunta de dónde sale todo ese escándalo. Parece inquieto, se debate entre subir a ver lo que ocurre o no.

Godric no dice nada, pero se pregunta el motivo por el que la viuda no ha aparecido ya por ahí con un ataque de histeria.

- Tu madre se ocupará- dice con una pícara sonrisa, haciendo que el muchacho vuelva a centrar la atención en él.

Sin preguntar siquiera, el joven tabernero sirve un plato de arenques ahumados al hidalgo.

- Debo suponer que se marcha, noble señor.

- Así es muchacho- responde agradecido, y de inmediato se pone a dar buena cuenta de su temprano desayuno, que devora con inusitada rapidez. Saca entonces unos peniques del bolsillo y paga al chico la noche de posada, el desayuno, y una generosa propina que lo hace enrojecer desde la nariz hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Señor…

-Eres un buen muchacho. ¿No sabrás de algún buen orfebre por la zona? Me urge cambiar de espada.

A lo que Godric Gryffindor sale de la destartalada taberna, el sol despunta, y puede escuchar desde fuera los desesperados gritos de la viuda. No consigue acallar a los animales, y Godric piensa con satisfacción que se lo merece. Emprende su camino con gran alegría, y enseguida llega a los establos donde descansa su fiel caballo.

Da unas cariñosas palmadas en su lomo, y el animal le dedica una mansa mirada.

Godric ensilla al corcel, acomoda sus pertenencias, y monta. No dedica siquiera una última mirada a la triste aldeucha, tiene esperanzas de encontrar algo mejor. Añora su pueblo, Golau'r haul, pero no los recuerdos que le trae. La última vez que estuvo allí, encontró a su hermano tendido en un charco de su propia sangre. Se juró a sí mismo que la próxima vez que pisara su lugar de nacimiento traería consigo la cabeza del responsable del crímen. Años habían pasado desde entonces sin embargo, y ni una buena pista había logrado recabar sobre los bandidos responsables del suceso. Hacía tiempo ya que sus intenciones habían comenzado a variar, las heridas estaban allí, pero poco a poco se iban cerrando. Los primeros meses como viajante, meses de sanguinarias peleas producidas por violentas borracheras habían hecho mella en su moral, y ahora tenía más claro que nunca que por ese camino no llegaría a ningún lugar. No tenía entonces demasiado claro por qué continuaba su viaje, suponía que debía buscar un bonito lugar donde asentarse, al menos hasta que se viera capaz de regresar a Golau'r haul, sin sentir tanto dolor.

Su último y más inmediato objetivo era otro sin embargo: quería buscar un buen herrero, artesano y orfebre, que fabricara las mejores armas de toda Gran Bretaña. Hacía tiempo que le rondaba cambiar de espada, pues la que portaba estaba vieja, oxidada y mal afilada. Y para mayor tormento, también retrasaba sus viajes, pues era demasiado pesada, y Godric tenía algo muy claro: todo buen caballero que se precie, debe tener las mejores armas. No le daban sin embargo en ningún pueblo una buena pista sobre buenos orfebres. Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que no había orfebres como los duendes, y que debía pues, encontrar algún mago: quizá así podrían llevarle a la pista de algún duende dispuesto a fabricarle armas a cambio de unas buenas monedas, o incluso de protección temporal. Llevaba sin embargo demasiado tiempo sin cruzarse con un mago, o al menos, sin un mago confeso. En una época en el que la sangre mágica estaba peor vista que el mismísimo Lucifer, era complicado encontrar un lugar donde confluyeran muchos brujos.

La siguiente noche la pasó en el bosque, tan poco previsor como fue, le había descubierto el amanecer en un frondoso altillo lleno de maleza. Sabía que si caminaba de noche se exponía a muchos riesgos, por lo que montó su propio campamento al raso, encendiendo con su varita una hoguera. La noche fue fría y húmeda, y no logró conciliar el sueño al tener que estar pendiente de zorros y alimañas que se acercaban a husmear. Se juró a sí mismo que tal cosa no le volvería a pasar. Al día siguiente encontró una viajera en su camino, con inconfundibles ropajes de hechicera. La invitó a un almuerzo de restos de ganso fríos que aún conservaba envueltos en trapos y ambos bebieron rica hidromiel especiada. La mujer era hermosa, y le habló de cierto pueblo de magos del que ella venía, a dos días y medio de viaje. Agradecido por las noticias, Godric Gryffindor partió con esperanzas renovadas, hacia la villa de Hogsmeade.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Hola hola! aquí vuelvo con el primer capítulo sobre Godric Gryffindor! he de decir que la emoción del momento, al ser nuevo fic me está haciendo subir muchos capis de golpe, pero no nos confiemos, suele ocurrirme que en los meses de enero y febrero siempre estoy inspirada, espero poder decir que continuaré esta racha, pero no lo cre! jaja_

_PD: como veis, el nombre del pueblo de Godric no es Godric´s Hollow, ya que resulta evidente que el pueblo adoptó el nombre a raíz de la celebridad de Godric, aún no acaecia. Es por ello que me he tomado la libertad de inventar un nuevo nombre, que sería, entonces, el nombre antecesor de Godric´s Hollow. No tenía ni idea de que poner... pero lo imaginé siempre como un lugar felíz y algo menos sombrío que el resto de inglaterra, siempre pensé también que estaba por Gales, así que simplemente me hice con un diccionario de Galés antiguo, y busqué: "Luz del sol". Resultado: _Golau'r haul ^^


	4. Godric parte II

Capítulo 2, Godric, parte II:

Godric pensó que no tendría más contratiempos en su camino hacia Hogsmeade, sin embargo, al segundo día, sus provisiones alimenticias se terminaron, y no le quedó más remedio que hacer una parada en la taberna de la aldea más próxima. El fuego crepitaba en el interior de la sombría taberna, pues era un día frío, al parecer el otoño se adelantaba.

El guerrero se acercó a la barra con la intención de pedir la bebida más fuerte que tuvieran, y calentar así la sangre y el corazón. Así lo hizo. Esperó a ser servido haciendo una rápida inspección visual, y se dio cuenta de que un hombre muy ebrio se tambaleaba a su lado. Parecía casi un anciano y sin embargo sus fuertes y anchas espaldas podrían pasar por las de un muchacho en la flor de la vida. La figura del anciano, ya de rodillas en el suelo, se contorsionaba dando violentas sacudidas, como si estuviera teniendo unas terribles arcadas. Godric se agachó, su intención era ayudarlo, sin duda el hombre habría bebido demasiado. Bastó que el guerrero se pusiera a la altura del borracho para que éste, hábilmente, fingiendo tener nauseas metiera la mano por sus alforjas y con habilidad y rapidez nada propias de un anciano le arrebatara la espada a Godric. No pudo ir sin embargo muy lejos, pues justo antes de salir, el ladrón cayó al suelo, exactamente de la misma forma que lo habría hecho al chocar con un muro. Pero no había tal cosa, a menos que fuera invisible. Godric avanzó hasta el ladrón pisando fuerte. Sólo era un asustado muchacho, de no más de veinte años. La barba y peluca postizas blancas se le habían resbalado con la caída. Los fuertes brazos del caballero fueron a cerrarse en torno al cuello del muchacho, tan sólo para darle un escarmiento, pero sus ojos desorbitados de miedo le recordaban demasiado a los de un chiquillo, y lo dejó marchar.

Godric se dio la vuelta, y buscó por toda la taberna indicios de magia. Alguien había de ser el responsable de que siguiera conservando su espada, sin embargo parecía que en aquel lugar jamás hubiera ocurrido nada más emocionante que una gota de agua resbalando por un vaso, o un borracho vomitando en una esquina. Nadie parecía haberse inmutado. Quizá estuvieran ya demasiado acostumbrados a ese tipo de espectáculos.

Godric divisó una figura en penumbra. No le quedó más remedio que acercarse, la encorvada sombra quedaba totalmente en penumbra desde su posición.

La figura no dio muestras de reconocimiento alguno: se mantuvo en la misma posición exacta que un segundo antes, con el cuerpo completamente inclinado hacia el fuego. Sea quien fuere debería estar aterido, pues sus ropas no dejaban ver ni un solo centímetro de su piel. Llevaba el individuo ropajes oscuros, claro está acompañados del pequeño distintivo que lo diferenciaba del resto de borrachos y viajeros, visitantes nocturnos de la taberna. En aquella época en la que los magos y brujas eran tan perseguidos, la mayoría de ellos utilizaban una especie de código secreto en sus vestimentas para reconocerse. El código cambiaba cada cierto tiempo, pues sería demasiado sospechoso mantener alguno durante demasiado tiempo. Éstos cambios de código se transmitían de boca en boca. En aquel momento, imperaba la costumbre de mezclar los colores verde y morado en una misma prenda. Si a eso se le añadía una tira de cuero marrón, no cabía duda alguna de que uno se encontraba en presencia de un mago. El susodicho en cuestión cumplía todas las características. Un aire de solemne aburrimiento dominaba sus ladinas facciones, que, alertadas por fin de la presencia de Godric, se volvieron y le dedicaron una gélida mirada que hizo al guerrero sentir escalofríos.

El extraño bajó su capucha e invitó a Godric a sentarse a su mesa. Fijándose en que nadie mirara, Godric agradeció enormemente su acción. Preguntó si podría hacer algo para compensarlo, pero el extraño se limitó a dibujar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y contestar:

- No deberías haberlo dejado marchar de ese modo. Tiene que aprender.- Su voz era inquietantemente autoritatia.

Ambos iniciaron una larga y entretenida conversación. El extraño mago se mostró en todo momento educado y extremadamente amable, adulador hasta casi el punto del recelo. Invitó a Godric a varias rondas de vino caliente y especiado, lo que estaba afectando seriamente al juicio del arrojado caballero. Ahora que podía ver sus vestimentas, a Godric no le cabía duda alguna de que su compañero de tertulia nocturno era adinerado. No le pasó inadvertido tampoco, que tras largas horas de conversación, no sabía aún nada del extraño, pues la conversación se había centrado tan sólo en él mismo. Advirtió entonces que era un sublime orador, y sospechó, que un hábil manipulador.

Alentado por el furor del vino, Godric se encontraba en un estado de camaradería que fácilmente podría haberle causado problemas si se encontrara en lugar o momento equivocado, o si el extraño decidía buscarle problemas. Pero no fue ese el caso.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre entonces, y el propósito de tu viaje, forastero? Tú ya lo sabes de mí, pero yo nada se de tí.- decidió preguntar un siempre arrojado Godric.

El extraño, que por lo que Godric podía calcular rondaba la treintena, dibujó una pronunciada y amable sonrisa que no le llegó a los fríos y sumamente astutos ojos grises.

- Mi nombre es Salazar, y provengo de la tierra de los pantanos. Mi destino es Hogmeade, y vengo buscando… un cambio.

Godric quiso preguntar más, completamente intrigado por sus palabras, pero no creyó que fuera ese el momento, ni la forma de agradecer las habilidades de Salazar con la varita. Se sintió repentinamente unido a él, ambos iban al mismo lugar, pero ninguno de los dos parecían tener planes concretos una vez llegado. Además, después de todo, él tampoco había confesado sus verdaderas intenciones. Ahora que sabía que ambos tenían el mismo lugar como destino, quizá Salazar terminara siendo un buen compañero de viaje. Su aspecto era sin duda astuto, por ello podría servirle de ayuda en cuanto a la búsqueda de los responsables de la muerte de su hermano. No creía sin embargo que Salazar tuviese demasiadas aptitudes de guerrero, pero algo le decía que era hábil con la varita. El resto de la noche versó sobre conversaciones más vanas y superficiales, y ambos quedaron encantados el uno con el otro. Para cuando el amanecer despuntaba, habían acabado con todas las provisiones de vino del lugar, y ambos se consideraban ya amigos. La tabernera los perseguía con una escoba intentando echarlos por escandalosos, y culpándolos de no haberse podido ir a dormir en toda la noche. Godric pudo ver, completamente radiante, cómo un mordaz Salazar dejaba a la vieja señorona en su lugar, sin perder la compostura en ningún momento. Entre ambos consiguieron incluso hacerla reír, cuestión que ella consideraba imposible debido al cansancio y el mal humor. Sabían que tenían un largo trecho de al menos unas veinte millas, también que no habían descansado y su equilibrio no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero no había ya forma de que volviera la noche, y en una aldea era completamente imposible encontrar alojamiento para dormir durante el día, así que ambos emprendieron juntos, y por el momento, en silencio, el camino hacia el prometedor Hogsmeade que, finalmente, tuvieron el gusto de divisar hacia el mediodía…


	5. 3 Helga Hufflepuff

Capítulo 3, parte 1: Helga Hufflepuff

El solemne sonido de fieras trompetas de guerra rasga el silencio nocturno. Helga y sus hermanos despiertan sobresaltados, ella y algunos de los más mayores salen de la cabaña, y observan con pánico en su mirada cómo el fuego se abre paso a lo largo de todo el valle, devorando a su antojo todo cuanto les era querido…

El calor es sofocante. Abrasa los pulmones. Helga se pregunta al instante cómo han sido capaces de dormir con semejante batalla campal… se siente culpable, quizá si hubiera despertado antes, podría haber hecho algo… puede ver, con lágrimas en los ojos cómo las casas de sus tíos y abuelos han quedado completamente reducidas a cenizas. Busca con urgencia en la mirada, escruta rostros conocidos, pero cada uno de los rostros que alcanza a ver desde su posición se encuentran tan contorsionados por crueles muecas de dolor, miedo y sufrimiento que no es capaz de reconocer a nadie… Es consciente de que lo más probable es que sus tíos y abuelos no hayan podido escapar del infierno desatado en sus casas consumidas… es consciente de que seguramente estén muertos. Escucha gritos desgarrados por todas partes, puede oír llantos desesperados y el característico ruido de espadas luchando, metal con metal le hace ser consciente de que su aldea está siendo brutalmente atacada. Se ahoga, siente que le falta el aire y cae de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de mover un solo músculo o pensar en cómo salir de esta.

El agudo llanto de su hermano menor la saca del terrible trance en el que se halla sumida, devolviéndole al cruel mundo que se presenta ante sus aterrorizados ojos. Su madre, enferma y consumida ha logrado llegar hasta el marco de la puerta. Sujeta su abultada barriga con fuerza, por sus piernas escurren lo que parecen ríos de sangre.

Helga chilla con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, llama a su padre a gritos, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna. Corre hacia su madre y la sujeta antes de que se desplome. Intenta atender a todos sus hermanos. Llama a gritos a los más mayores, pero varios de ellos ya se han unido a la lucha, y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Seguramente su padre esté haciendo lo mismo. O quizá haya huido. Cierra los ojos intentando concentrarse, boquea, apenas puede respirar. Dos de sus hermanitos pequeños han comenzado a llorar también al ver a su madre desmayada en brazos de su hermana mayor y cubierta de sangre. Helga debe salvarlos a todos, y es entonces cuando siente la cabeza más despejada que nunca. Da órdenes a su hermana Morgan de que tumbe a su madre fuera de la cabaña y no le pierda de vista. Hace salir a sus hermanos. Pero Morgan no llega a tiempo, la cabaña de Helga y su familia comienza a arder despiadadamente, y Helga no es consciente aún de cuántos de ellos han salido. La muchacha se levanta y entra en la cabaña sin pensar en las consecuencias, ha de sacar a todos cuantos pueda de allí… pero un denso y criminal humo negro la envuelve, impidiéndole ver. Comienza a toser, sus ojos no cesan de llorar. No puede ver, el calor es insoportable. Siente que se asfixia. Se ahoga inexorablemente. Puede sentir cómo la oscuridad va atrapándola, cerniéndose sobre ella, cómo unos esqueléticos y fríos brazos van abrazándola, y sabe que sólo pueden ser los de la muerte….

Helga despierta empapada en sudor frío. Unos enormes y asustados ojos dorados la observan. Su hermano Evan le toma la mano, era él quien la abrazaba, todo era parte de un sueño, parte de la terrible y recurrente pesadilla que la torturaba día a día desde aquella fatídica noche en la que perdió a casi toda su familia. La pequeña Maud comienza a llorar, y Helga teme que despierte a Kyle, el más pequeño y asustadizo de todos ellos. Si los dos comienzan a llorar, era seguro que no podría calmarlos hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Necesitaba descansar, todos ellos lo necesitaban. Maud no se calmaba, y así contagió a Kyle, que despertó asustado por los alaridos de su hermana. Helga corre a atender a los que por edad, bien podrían ser sus hijos. Va hasta ellos, y los sienta en su regazo. Siente como Margaret, cuyo sueño es siempre imperturbable se retuerce a su lado, y con un resoplido se levanta a ayudar a su hermana mayor. Últimamente Margaret había crecido mucho. Era una niña muy desarrollada para su edad, que había visto tantas cosas horribles desde tan joven que ya no se amedrentaba con nada, y, afortunadamente había comenzado a ser una buena ayuda, tan necesaria para Helga. No como al principio, esos duros inicios en los que Helga, que no tenía dinero, trabajo ni comida se las tenía que apañar sola con un bebé de meses, dos de poco más de un año y una niña de seis, quien hoy en día era la atenta y al mismo tiempo gruñona Margaret.

Ella era sin duda, la más valiente de todos ellos. Era la única lo suficientemente mayor como para tener memoria sobre lo que les había sucedido, casi siete años atrás. Margaret recordaba aquella noche tan terrible. Recordaba el estridente llanto de sus hermanos, los terroríficos alaridos de su madre, la sangre recorriendo sus piernas… el fuego, la sangre, el llanto, el dolor. Lo recordaba todo. Y eso la había hecho fuerte. Helga era consciente de sus terribles pesadillas, pero fingía no darse cuenta, pues Margaret no soportaba mostrar a los demás lo que ella consideraba sus debilidades. Pero esa noche, tras volver a acostar a todos sus hermanos se acuesta al lado de Helga, y se deja arropar por ella. Helga la observa, y no puede creer que haya crecido tanto. Pronto estará en edad de casar, y podrá abandonar voluntariamente aquella cruel y austera existencia que Helga podía proporcionarle.

Los recuerdos asolan la mente de Helga de nuevo, consciente de que le resultará imposible volver a dormirse. Recordaba a la perfección aquella sangrienta madrugada en la que no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la aldea con lo puesto y algunos de sus hermanos en brazos… recordaba cómo ninguno de ellos había llorado cuando se habían escondido tras unos matorrales a la espera de que el "ejército invasor" se marchara, intuyendo milagrosamente que no debían hacerlo. Recordaba haber vuelto a la luz del nuevo día, a buscar posibles supervivientes o incluso provisiones que le sirvieran de utilidad. Se acordaba de ver a su madre en medio de un embarrado camino, cubierta de sangre por todas partes, con la ropa hecha trizas y sus piernas abiertas en un ángulo totalmente antinatural… recordaba los níveos y fríos rostros de dos de sus hermanos más mayores muertos, conservando aún una sumamente inquietante mueca de dolor… Morgan había quedado atrapada en la casa en llamas, y lo mismo debía haber sucedido con el resto de su familia. No había encontrado a su padre. Recordaba sentir entonces que nada le ataba allí, y que tenía que huir de tan horrible lugar. Podía revivir como si fuera ayer las sensaciones, los pensamientos, los sentimientos que la embargaban. Se obligó a sí misma a ser valiente, a colmar a sus hermanos de alegría durante todos y cada uno del resto de días de su vida, pues sólo así podrían ellos olvidar los horrores que habían visto y sufrido.

Recordaba los terribles dolores de espalda y riñones de aquellos primeros años de duro trabajo en granjas muggles sólo para lograr conseguir unos peniques con los que dar de comer a su familia… había pasado hambre, pero jamás había permitido que sus hermanos la sufrieran. Aquellas noches de terrible frío, completamente congelada, pues le cedía las pocas ropas que conservaban a los pequeños, se recordaba durmiendo ilegalmente en graneros de posadas que no podían permitirse pagar, lugares que abordaban en silencio bien pasada la medianoche, y que abandonaban antes del amanecer, pues sabía que si se enteraban le cortarían la cabeza, y ¿qué sería entonces de sus hermanos? Había momentos en los que le habría gustado ser como sus hermanas mayores. Si se hubiera casado, ninguna de estas fuertes responsabilidades la habrían desbordado. Tras esos inútiles pensamientos siempre recordaba las sonrisas de sus pequeños hermanos, y se llamaba monstruo a sí misma por siquiera pensar en abandonar a sus hermanos a su suerte. Recordaba también con dolorosa vividez la quinta noche de hambre y frío, cuando su hermano Liam, de catorce años, se había marchado anunciando unirse al ejército de venganza contra los que habían arrasado su aldea… No había vuelto a saber de él. Recordaba también con furia y resignación la negativa de los maridos de sus hermanas a ocuparse de ellos.

Pero no todos sus recuerdos eran malos. Recordaba también las primeras palabras de Maud, los primeros pasos de Kyle. Las sonrisas y cariños de Evan, sus ganas de ayudar. Todo lo que Margaret había crecido y el aspecto que estaba adquiriendo tan excepcionalmente parecido al su madre. Recordaba sus viajes entre aldea y aldea hasta una en la que había escuchado, vivía un afanado comerciante de objetos mágicos, traídos de Londres. A él le compró su primera varita, y aunque fue un gran sacrificio, le permitió que su familia no volviera a pasar hambre. Jamás. Todo marchaba mejor desde entonces. Ahora podía llegar a considerarse feliz.

El alba despuntó, hacía rato que los gallos habían comenzado a cantar en su corral. La rolliza y vivaracha mujer en la que se había convertido Helga Hufflepuff se levantó, y vio su reflejo en una de las ventanas. Un alborotado mechón de color pajizo se había desprendido de su habitual moño de trabajo, y le hacía cosquillas en sus llenos y sonrojados carrillos. Helga arropó a sus hermanos con cariño, y se dirigió a su pequeña granja. Su incansable trabajo como recadera del pueblo y jornalera en casas de nobles de la comarca le había permitido instalar fructíferos huertos, e incluso acercarse con algunos animales en la modesta casita de piedra en la que ella y su familia vivían, a medio camino entre dos pequeñas aldeas.

Helga se ocupa de las gallinas, y la madrugada da paso a un soleado aunque frío día, debido al viento. Entra en la casa, y deja a Margaret al cargo mientras se encamina hacia la villa de Hogsmeade, donde tiene esperanzas de poder vender algo de queso tierno de su cabra más joven.

Está a punto de entrar en la taberna cuando sus ojos encuentran a una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros y tez pálida, tirada en el suelo contra un sucio barril, y temblando de frío y miedo. Por sus piernas resbalaba oscura sangre, y todos los demonios de Helga volvieron a hacer acto de presencia…

_**¡Hola a todos! he aquí el primer capi de Helga Hufflepuff... seguramente a muchos os chocará algo tan cruel y violento, pero para mí Helga siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte, valiente, honrada decidida y trabajadora que salió adelante pese a sus dificultades y que jamás se permitió el abandono, ni el perder la alegría. Ésto es lo que pretendo así demostrar... Diréis: MY GOD! Cuantísimos hermanos tiene esta mujer! y sí, eran nada más y nada menos que 11 hermanos de una extremadamente humilde familia. Eran todos magos pero ni siquiera tenían varitas de lo pobres que eran... **__**  
**__**Si tenéis alguna otra duda, ya sabéis :p**_

_**Mil gracias al comentario de nirvifallen en el capi anterior: como te he dicho vía mensaje (no se si lo habrás visto): no, esto no es un Helga x Salazar, sólo son dos pjs que salen. Simplemente, es la historia de los fundadores ^^**_

_**Un besito y comentarios plis :D**_


	6. Helga parte II

Helga parte II:

Los finos párpados de la desconocida temblaron débilmente, y el pequeño Kyle, anteriormente inclinado observando a la muchacha, se apresuró a esconderse precipitadamente tras el lecho en el que ésta se encontraba tumbada. Las dulces carcajadas de Maud y Evan, quienes lo estaban observando, resonaron en toda la casa, distrayendo a Helga de su labor por un momento. Helga podía ver cómo la ya no tan ensangrentada muchacha parecía a punto de despertar. Dejando por un segundo de cocinar, se acercó a la desconocida. A su vez, Margaret se había quedado paralizada con una compresa de agua fría en sus manos, todavía sin escurrir, que estaba poniéndolo todo perdido de agua. Le intrigaba especialmente el misterio de qué hacía aquélla muchacha, cuyo aspecto no parecía mucho mayor que el de ella, sola, y tan indefensa. Claro que Margaret aparentaba ser de mucha más edad. Toda la casa se encontraba pendiente del leve cambio de respiración que la chica había dado cuanto de pronto, un grito surcó el tenso silencio, y la desconocida se levantó como un resorte, retrocediendo asustada, incapaz de controlar su extremadamente acelerada respiración. Helga intentó tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Estás a salvo- dijo con su voz más dulce, y apoyó una cálida mano en el brazo de la muchacha, quien por el momento no habló, y se dedicó sin embargo a escudriñar la humilde casita con rostro confuso. No parecía tener idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, y Helga se dio cuenta de cómo su rostro se encogía en súbitas muecas de horror al tiempo que parecía comenzar a recordar.

Era un momento delicado, y Helga lo sabía. Quería darle tiempo para que se tranquilizara. Temía que los niños empezaran a dar mal y la asustaran, así que con sutiles gestos de la cabeza les indicó que se retiraran a jugar durante un tiempo, pero Evan ya se encontraba frente a la extraña con rostro de implacable y tierna curiosidad, ofreciéndole un fresco cuenco de agua.

La muchacha respondió con una mirada igualmente curiosa, y aceptó de inmediato el agua. Parecía haber decidido que estaba en un lugar de confianza. Se bebió toda el agua de un trago, y Helga encargó a Margaret traer más, al parecer estaba sedienta. Una vez calmada su necesidad más básica y apremiante, comenzó a tantear como desesperada por entre sus ropas, pero Helga se había encargado de asearla y envolverla en ropas cómodas, cálidas y limpias. La chica parecía asustada. Antes de que nadie hablara, volvió a recorrer la casa con avidez, y pareció fijarse en la varita de Helga, apoyada sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina.

Helga lamentó no haberla guardado mejor, y se encontraba pensando en una excusa cuando por fin, la muchacha habló.

- Mi varita…- murmuró con voz débil. Helga la observó entre aliviada y preocupada. El que fuera una bruja era una maravillosa noticia, pero al desvestirla, Helga no había encontrado varita alguna entre sus ropas. La bruja titubeó.

- Mmmm… mi nombre es Helga. Antes de nada me encantaría saber tu nombre y si te encuentras bien.

La desconocida hechicera asintió con impaciencia, una arruga de preocupación intentaba estropear sus bellas facciones. Irguió la cabeza con orgullo. En cuanto comenzó a hablar, quedó patente que la muchacha era de más edad de la que aparentaba. Su tono era maduro, autoritario y seguro de sí mismo. Si no fuera por sus ropajes o su situación, Helga podría aventurar que la muchacha era de alta cuna.

- Mi nombre es Rowena, y vengo de lejos. No es posible que tú tengas mi varita, pues unos vulgares salteadores de caminos me sorprendieron una noche mientras dormía y la partieron por la mitad. Me acusaron de brujería, incluso intentaron quemarme en el bosque, sin juicio previo- Rowena hizo una pequeña pausa en su relato. Su voz no era afectada ni emocionada, y estaba, pese a su ímpetu, impregnada de frialdad, a pesar de haber pasado por tan traumática experiencia. Parecía hablar de algo trivial y sin importancia. Helga se dio cuenta de que era mujer de gran carácter. - Mi destino era Hogsmeade, pero sin varita, ni recursos me desorienté. Estuve dos noches vagando por un bosque. Allí me sentí indispuesta, y ni siquiera recuerdo demasiado bien cómo llegué al lugar donde me encontraste.

Todos en la casa escuchaban anonadados el relato de la ya no tan desconocida. Rowena no dijo el motivo por el cual viajaba sóla hasta el lugar. Maud miraba a la chica incluso, con aire reverencial.

- ¿Eres una princesa?- preguntó la cantarina vocecilla de la niña.

Rowena sonrió con dulzura.

- No, cielo. No lo soy.

Maud abrió la boca para replicar, pero Helga le lanzó una bondadosa mirada de advertencia.

La bruja se acercó a Rowena.

- Estuve preocupada por la sangre que emanaba del interior de tu vientre… pensé que estarías menstruando, pero estoy segura de que no era eso.- comentó enigmáticamente.

Rowena frunció el ceño avergonzada y sumamente nerviosa, llevaba ya varios días sintiéndose mal.

-Hace ya tiempo que me vengo sintiendo mal, al poco tiempo de empezar mi viaje. - comentó distraídamente, y apoyó las manos en su vientre ligeramente abultado. La joven llevaba casi dos semanas de viaje, mucho más del tiempo previsto para llegar a su destino. Todo arruinado por culpa de los problemas en su camino. De pronto recordó que Mervin debería llegar enseguida, y eso le infundió paz. Miró de nuevo en derredor, con aire de profundo agradecimiento aunque sin perder aquella chispa especial de altanería en su voz y su mirada.

- No se cómo puedo daros las gracias. Estoy segura de que me habéis salvado la vida- dijo levantándose con más energía de la que parecía poder tener a simple vista. Pero en el justo momento en el que se encontraba de pie, un súbito mareo la hizo volver a sentarse en la desvencijada cama.

- Podíais empezar por descansar. Apenas han pasado horas desde que te encontré en aquél lugar, desorientada, sangrando y en la semiinconsciencia. - Rowena observó el bondadoso rostro de aquella mujer. Una preocupación real por ella parecía asomarse en sus suaves facciones. Una irreprimible sensación de triste ansiedad le oprimió el pecho al darse cuenta de lo muchísimo que le recordaba a su madre. Fue entonces cuando se interesó realmente por la situación de la mujer. Una mujer con tantos hijos difícilmente se las podía apañar sola. Quizá tuviera marido y éste se encontrara trabajando en el campo, o de viaje. O quizá hubiera muerto.

- Pobremente estaría agradeciendo tus acciones por mí si cuando tu marido regrese me encuentra usurpando su lecho, comiendo su comida y molestando a su mujer.

Los niños sonrieron, y así lo hizo Helga también, que se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- No tengo marido, ni vivimos con hombre alguno salvo este par de bribonzuelos- dijo señalando a Evan y Kyle. -Todos ellos son mis hermanos.- la curiosidad de la muchacha pareció alcanzar cuotas insospechadas en ese momento, igual que seguía creciendo la curiosidad que los pequeños sentían por ella. Maud estaba a punto de volver a atosigarla con preguntas cuando Helga decidió que la muchacha debería descansar de nuevo.

- Ademas, no estás lejos de tu destino. Te encuentras nada más y nada menos que a cinco minutos de la villa de Hogsmeade. Descansa en el día de hoy, y mañana podrás acompañarme al pueblo. - sentenció Helga, que pudo observar cómo la muchacha se encontraba a punto de rebatir sus palabras. No lo hizo, sin embargo. Margaret se acercó a ella con un cuenco de caldo adornado con verduritas, y en el rostro de Rowena apareció tal mirada de gratitud que parecían haberle salvado la vida de nuevo. Helga se encaminó a la puerta, así lo hicieron los más pequeños. - Debo salír, pero Margaret se quedará cuidando de ti. La pequeña Maud parecía muy reticente a abandonar la casa. - Aliméntate cuantas veces necesites, y después duerme.

- Estaré siempre en deuda con vos- dijo Rowena mientras daba buena cuenta del caldo. Helga sonrió, y se encaminó en la búsqueda de alguna clase de remedio para el mal que sufría su invitada.

La casa se sumió en un extraño silencio que parecía despojar de toda alegría al lugar. Rowena se llevó las manos a su barriga. Tenía una sensación extraña. Se sentía sumamente rara. Había dejado de sangrar por el momento, pero la debilidad en sus piernas, sus mareos, y las débiles pero extrañas molestias abdominales no parecían augurar nada bueno. Suspiró, y mirando por la pequeña ventana que se hallaba encima de su lecho recordó dónde se encontraba. A penas podía creer que después de todas las penurias pasadas hubiera llegado finalmente a su destino. Más de una década había pasado intentando desvelar el misterio de la desaparición de su padre, y parecía que finalmente se hallaba en el lugar indicado para comenzar a investigar. En cuanto volviera Helga, debería preguntarle por su padre. Si alguien sabía algo de él en esa aldea, sin duda, debería ser Helga. De pronto, Margaret interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Parecía luchar entre la timidez y las ansias por saber más sobre la enigmática Rowena. Sonrió con nerviosismo, y habló con gesto de culpabilidad.

- ¿Puedo preguntaros de dónde venís?

Rowena la observó. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que su espíritu era el de una pobre niña encerrada en un cuerpo y unas responsabilidades de adulta. Quizá ella debería dejar de ser tan egoísta e interesarse un poco más por el estado de aquella extraña y hospitalaria familia.

Rowena decidió ser amable con aquella chiquilla. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Del oeste, también de escocia. De una pequeña aldea. Vivía con mi madre en una cañada. - El dolor volvió a apoderarse de su rostro al mencionar a su madre. Margaret pareció darse cuenta enseguida, y cambió de tema. Rowena la observó maravillada. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de ésa familia parecían tener una inusual y admirable capacidad de empatía emocional con los demás, a pesar de no conocerlos. Eran tan buenos… Rowena estaba más que segura de que fuera lo que fuera el motivo por el que vivían de ese modo, ellos no lo merecían.

Ambas muchachas pasaron horas hablando. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de que el día comenzaba a dar paso al atardecer. Llegó un punto en el que, antes de que Helga regresara, el cansancio venció a Rowena, y se quedó completamente dormida.

Despertó al amanecer del día siguiente. Un cielo perlado parecía querer dar la bienvenida al nuevo día.

Helga se encontraba preparando el desayuno de toda su familia, sabía que le esperaba un largo día. De pronto escuchó débiles ruidos detrás suyo, y vio a Rowena con la vista fija en sus hermanos, los cuales se encontraban durmiendo hacinados en un pequeño colchón de lana. La pobre Margaret dormía incluso en el suelo, sobre un cúmulo de mullida paja. Helga se dio cuenta de que su invitada se sentía azotada por un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad.

- Debiste haberme despertado. No es justo que ellos duerman así para que yo ocupe el mejor lecho.

- Estabas enferma- contestó Helga con amabilidad. - Regresa a la cama, te he preparado un remedio con plantas. Me gustaría que lo tomaras, te sentirás mejor, y podremos ir a encontrarte una varita. Rowena se sintió maravillada de que aquella mujer pareciera conocer sus necesidades mejor que ella misma, pero no le quedó otro remedio que negar con disgusto.

- No puedo pagarla. Los saqueadores me dejaron completamente arruinada.

- Yo pagaré tu varita. - la muchacha la miró alarmada. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan despegado y bondadoso.

- Ni hablar. - las varitas eran un objeto de lujo en aquellos tiempos. -Necesito trabajar.

- No puedes. No en tu estado. -Rowena la miró extrañada, pero no logró sacarle nada más a Helga, quien le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo para llevarle poco después un espeso brebaje.

- Tómate la poción.

- ¿Qué lleva?- preguntó la muchacha, ávida de conocer algo nuevo. Con tanta rapidez y brusquedad lo hizo que podría dar a pensar que desconfiaba de Helga. Sin embargo, ésta se limitó a sonreír.

- Disculpa, es tan sólo curiosidad- dijo Rowena al darse cuenta. Las personas con las que solía convivir en su día a día, Mervin y su madre, estaban más que acostumbradas a su implacable y en ocasiones brusca ansia de conocimientos, y sabían que jamás lo hacía con mala intención. Pero Rowena ya no estaba con ellos, y debía ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora, amén de que no diera impresiones equivocadas de ferocidad o desconfianza hacia los demás.

- Es tan sólo un reconstituyente con diversas plantas. No lo encontrarás en libro alguno de pociones. Me gusta la herbología, y siempre me he servido de ella para remediar males.

Rowena asintió plena de alegría. Sabía que si seguía algún tiempo con esa mujer podría aprender mucho.

La muchacha se lo bebió sin decir nada más. Mientras lo bebía, se le ocurrió una veloz idea, pero la mirada preocupada de Helga la sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

- Puedo… puedo imaginar que… ¿Tienes marido? ¿novio…? - preguntó con cierta incomodidad. Rowena enrojeció.

- No es mi marido. Pero… bueno, sí, debemos encontrarnos aquí…- Helga se sintió más tranquila, y ambas se levantaron.

- Pronto te sentirás mejor. Era un remedio que solía emplear con mi madre muy a menudo. La curiosidad pareció aflorar nuevamente en el rostro de Rowena, pero ésta vez se mantuvo en silencio.

Helga despertó a Margaret y le dio instrucciones para ocuparse de sus hermanos. Por fin, dejándole una capa de abrigo a Rowena, ambas salieron al fresco aire matinal.


	7. 4 Salazar Slytherin

Recordaba y sabe que recordaría aquella tarde durante toda su vida. Salazar Slytherin observa pensativo los movimientos como duelista a "espada de madera" de su compañero de viajes, Godric, que lucha en broma con un pequeño chiquillo. Salazar veía en sus hábiles y valientes movimientos un billete seguro hacia su propia victoria. Todo lo que debía hacer era ser astuto, y así, sólo así lograría sus fines. El sonido ronco de dos hombres teniendo una disputa en la entrada de la aldea resuena en la empolvada callejuela, y Salazar se transporta irremediablemente a aquella gélida tarde en la que su honor, gloria y poder fueron arrebatados de golpe y por la fuerza.

_El sol comienza a resguardarse dando paso a la luna, y gruesos copos de nieve se acumulan en el alféizar de la alta ventana por la que Salazar mira. Observa sus vastas tierras que poco a poco comienzan a estar cubiertas por la nieve, sus tierras, porque por derecho le pertenecen. Sabe que pronto serán suyas._

_El estruendoso eco de pasos resuena implacable fuera de su habitación, y su mayordomo personal pide permiso para entrar. Salazar abandona el lujoso lecho en el que se hallaba recostado, y con fastidio, pide a su sirviente que entre. Éste se arrodilla ante él __de forma en extremo ceremoniosa. Parece aterrorizado. Algo no va bien._

_- __Es su padre, mi señor. Les requiere en audiencia a vos y a vuestro hermano en el salón principal._

_Un hilito de esperanza se forma en la mente de Salazar._

_- __¿Qué sucede, Francis?- exige saber, con autoridad._

_- __Me temo que no se más que vos, mi señor._

_Salazar camina con parsimonia y sobriedad, nunca le han gustado las exigencias de los demás y le quiere dejar claro que él no accede a los deseos de nadie si no es bajo su propio interés. Su rostro se contrae en una profunda mueca de odio al descubrir que el deshonroso de su hermano menor ya se encuentra allí, agasajando a su padre. Qué patético… Salazar lucha por transformar su mueca de desprecio en una sonrisa irónica, y espera sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ambos lo miran. Su hermano con esa expresión de saber más que él que le hace saborear su propia bilis en la boca, y su padre con fingida autoridad. A Salazar nunca le ha valido la autoridad de su padre, jamás le ha intimidado la autoridad de nadie… salvo la de su madre. Ella sí era digna de obediencia. Su familia sí era merecedora de honor y gloria. Pero ella estaba loca, loca y muerta. Salazar podía recordar cómo ésta había perdido la cabeza al poco tiempo del nacimiento de su hermano. Cómo su indigno padre se había hecho cargo de la situación, relevando a su madre en calidad de conde y señor de las tierras de Carisbrook, adueñándose de su título, posesiones y castillo, y dejando que muriera loca y sin satisfacer sus propios deseos y voluntades. Ella sí era digna de poseer todo lo que tenía, ella si era digna de llamarse bruja. No como su padre y hermano, dos viles traidores que no merecían nada de todo aquello. Un hombre de apariencia seglar y con costosos ropajes tose intentando llamar la atención de alguien, y Salazar le dirige una mirada de profundo desprecio._

_- __Ya puede empezar, mi señor-dice un desconocido muchacho, situado tras una columna y con una pluma en la mano. Sin duda se encuentra para apuntar la reunión, que parece ser oficial. Salazar puede ver también cómo el odioso consejero de su padre, quien tanta ojeriza le había tenido desde niño, se halla en la sala. Aquello pintaba interesante._

_- __Salazar. Os he hecho venir a tu hermano y a ti, pues tengo algo importante que comunicaros.- comenzó su ya canoso y arrugado padre, mirando a ambos con gravedad.- El panorama político es delicado, y se hace día a día más incierto. Es posible que nuestra situación aquí peligre. Todos conocemos la terrible guerra monárquica que se está librando en el norte, y no parece poder solucionarse pronto. Yo, como guardián, sustituto y valedor del título de la familia Fitz-Oswen, condes y señores de Carisbrook, he de saber responder a tiempo, a fin de preservar las inmensas posesiones que vuestra madre nos legó.- Salazar tenía muchos motivos para la ira sólo por esas palabras, pero la intuición de que lo que iba a llegar era lo más importante que le habían dicho en su vida lo hacía permanecer atento sin expresión alguna en el rostro._

_- __Esta mañana he sido alumbrado por mi consejero, y ciertamente debo decir que está en lo cierto. Yo ya soy viejo, y de todas formas, si nuestro actual rey, quien otorgó estos títulos al abuelo de vuestra madre fuera depuesto y el conde Carlos coronado, tendremos muchas más posibilidades de conservar el título si el condado se ve regentado por sangre fresca y joven, y sobre todo, sangre dispuesta a hacer algo por la nueva coronación. - Salazar tomó aire con orgullo, era consciente de que por fin había llegado el día que tanto había estado esperando._

_- __Es por ello que lego mi título, tierra y posesiones, así como todos los derechos que a ellos van supeditados a mi hijo, e hijo de Gudrun Fitz-Oswen, nieta de William Fitz- Oswen, primer conde y señor de estas tierras, Morten Slytherin Fitz-Oswen, y con ello, el disfrute de todo a cuanto éste título le da derecho. Todo esto se hará efectivo a tu regreso. Enhorabuena, hijo mío- dijo el viejo conde apoyando una mano en el hombro del hermano menor de Salazar, quien había caído de rodillas ante su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos, honrado por tal honor. Ahora todo era suyo._

_Salazar nota cómo una potente sensación de quemazón abrasa sus entrañas. Siente comenzar a bullir su sangre, y sabe que de un momento a otro explotará, y las consecuencias serán desastrosas. Puede ver cómo su padre lo observa con precaución. Se dirige caminando hasta él, y Salazar procura imbuirse de la mayor máscara posible de escrupulosa frialdad. No ha pensado todavía en cuál será su respuesta, en las repercusiones a tamaña traición hacia él perpetrada por su propio padre y hermano, y desde luego, sabe que no logrará nada si el representante eclesiástico del aspirante al trono Carlos, y el escribano oficial se hallan presentes en sus primeras reacciones. Se limita entonces, a pensar con calma, las preguntas de rigor. Su padre se le adelanta. Apoya una mano en su hombro._

_- __Salazar. Tu hermano está dispuesto a luchar por el futuro rey. -Salazar mira a su padre como nunca antes ha mirado a nadie. El odio más profundo que jamás antes ha sentido lo embarga por completo, borrando toda otra sensación, y haciéndole sentirse especialmente lúcido. Tiene incluso ganas de reír, y se sorprende y maravilla a sí mismo de su absoluta capacidad por mantener la calma y la frialdad. A pesar de haberse jurado a sí mismo venganza. A pesar de haber decidido que tal cosa no quedaría así desde el preciso momento en el que ha escuchado el veredicto de su padre._

_- __Tengo entendido y sé que no me equivoco al decir, que el título ha de pasar siempre al primogénito- contesta subiendo la cabeza con orgullo._

_- __Sí, y así es, Salazar. Pero otros motivos empujan a mi decisión.- el todavía conde de Carisbrook ve en los ojos de su hijo algo que hace por vez primera sentir auténtico pavor- Está bien, lo mejor será que discutamos esto en privado. Si me disculpáis…_

_Padre e hijo caminan hacia una habitación contigua al salón principal, seguidos de cerca por el hermano menor de Salazar, futuro conde. Salazar le dirige una mirada fulminante._

_- __Morten. Sí, mejor si también estás presente- comenta el padre con nerviosismo mientras los tres entran en la sala. Morten se asegura de cerrar la puerta correctamente._

_Salazar siente que, una vez fuera del peligro de la escucha de aquellos hombres del conde Carlos, la furia vuelve a dominar su mente. Comienza a respirar apresuradamente, y su padre nota su inquietud, por lo que sin más ceremonias expone sus motivos._

_- __Salazar. Morten ha sido elegido como mi sucesor por un simple motivo. La guerra es cruenta, y la situación para el actual rey pinta desastrosa. Hace días representantes del sobrino del rey, el joven conde Carlos vinieron a pedirnos ayuda y apoyo como condes, dueños y señores de todos los pantanos, tierras, gentes y castillos de la isla de Wight, indiscutible punto de poderío militar y fortaleza en el caso de ser necesitado. Fui entonces aconsejado por ellos que aportara más que mi apoyo de palabra a la causa, y…- su padre continuaba hablando, pero Salazar ya no escuchaba. Jamás le habían interesado las batallitas muggles, lo veía como algo inútil y totalmente inferior y por tanto, carente de relevancia en cuanto a su vida y su persona. Recordó entonces cómo hacía unos días su padre lo había tanteado nuevamente para que se uniera como caballero a las órdenes de Carlos, y cómo él, Salazar, se había negado con denuedo. Él jamás se comportaría como un vulgar muggle. Por ese entonces no podía imaginar que se jugase el título por aquella decisión, pero aún ahora sabiéndolo, tampoco habría aceptado tamaña vulgar proposición. Ni siquiera dejó que su padre continuara hablando, ya imaginaba que el despreciable de su hermano menor habría aceptado luchar al lado del conde Carlos, como un vulgar muggle._

_La rabia domina por completo ahora los pensamientos de Salazar, y empaña su raciocinio, sin embargo es capaz de comenzar a hablar manteniendo relativa calma. Acusa con su dedo índice._

_- __Somos… somos brujos. Somos mejores que ellos. Provengo… provengo de una familia noble, dueña de importantes tierras. Mi abuelo… él, él era brujo y dueño y señor de todo y ahora… vos, maldito imbécil, pretendéis arrebatarme lo que es mío- dice ya sin poder resistirse. Su hermano se pone en guardia, puede ver que mete una mano en su túnica. Bien, él también tiene su varita a mano, y mejor será que no lo provoque más._

_- __Soy el hermano mayor y por tanto es a mí a quien corresponde heredar el título y las posesiones… yo soy el legítimo conde, y ni siquiera… ni siquiera tú, vil traidor- dice dirigiéndose hacia su padre con sus ojos imbuidos de demencial rabia. Puede escuchar a su lado cómo su hermano se revuelve, pero le da exactamente igual. Sólo quiere hacer todo el daño que pueda, como sea.- __ni siquiera tú jamás has merecido poseer esto. Nunca has estado a la altura. Ésto es de mi madre. Tú, un vulgar hijo de la nobleza menor la desposaste codiciosamente, tú eres el culpable de que ella enloqueciera y muriera, y tú has gobernado desde entonces algo que por derecho jamás te perteneció, y de una forma lamentable. Siendo amigo de simples muggles, juntándote con ellos, confraternizando con tamaña escoria… ganándote favores de esa gentuza que ni siquiera debería ser digna de nuestra misedicordia… y ahora te crees… te crees con derecho a otorgar un título que por derecho es mío, y siempre lo fue… cediendo lo que nunca fue tuyo a un hermano que me avergüenza a mí día a día y deja el orgullo de la familia por los suelos, cuya máxima ambición ha sido sólo ganar poder por medio de tratos con muggles, al igual que tú. No hay mayor deshonor para la familia de mi bisabuelo, y juro, por él y por mi madre, que ambos arderéis eternamente en el fuego del infierno, ¡LO JURO!. - exclama Salazar, y echa la mano a su varita. Se sabe capaz de cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero es demasiado tarde, hace ya largo rato que su hermano le apunta directamente a la sien con la suya._

_- __Siempre has sido un necio hermano, te ha faltado la ambición suficiente para comprender, que el fin justifica siempre los medios. Y que no es deshonroso confiar y tratar con muggles siempre y cuando… logres tus objetivos.- contesta Morten con una despiadada sonrisa._

_- __¡Mira lo que me han traído a mí los muggles! ¡Humillación, desgracia y la pérdida de lo que por derecho es mío!- ruge Salazar con furia, y se encamina hacia la puerta con un revuelo de túnica. Su padre lo sigue maquinalmente, pero no hace nada por detenerlo. Antes de salir por la puerta, Salazar se vuelve una última vez hacia su familia. Sabe que no es éste el momento oportuno para la venganza, pues se encuentra en clara desventaja._

_- __Juro por el alma de mi madre, que jamás gozaréis de este título. ¡Juro por mi alma inmortal, que arderéis eternamente en el infierno!- ruge, y un lanza un esputo hacia el rostro de su padre. Su hermano levanta su varita, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Salazar ha desaparecido por la puerta…_

Sus ojos y su mente vuelven hasta el soleado momento en el que se encuentra en el presente. Godric ha dejado de luchar con el chiquillo, y ahora ambos comparten una hogaza de pan bajo la sombra de un robusto árbol. Godric le cuenta historias sobre batallas vencidas y damiselas y princesas rescatadas

- Cuántas damiselas en apuros ha salvado, noble caballero- dice el pequeño muchacho con admiración. - Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo por salvar a una princesa... Quizás vos podáis ayudarla- comenta, sus ojos llenos de creciente ilusión. - vive con nosotros señor, y acaba de llegar de lejos. Fue atacada por unos villanos…- Godric escucha atentamente, pero el muchacho se detiene a medio relato. Parece lívido al ver a dos mujeres tomadas del brazo, que avanzan hacia él. Enseguida una de ellas se adelanta con aspecto de hallarse preocupada y molesta.

- ¡EVAN! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? ¡vuelve a casa de inmediato!- el pobre chiquillo traga saliva con preocupación. - Es ésa la princesa- susurra el chiquillo señalando a la muchacha que se ha quedado por detrás, y desaparece corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Godric y Salazar miran a la acompañante de la regañona mujer. Es de una belleza deslumbrante, y sin duda, bruja. Ambas lo son. Sendas sonrisas aparecen en el rostro de los dos amigos, que avanzan hacia ellas cortésmente.

o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo..o 

_**He aquí el primer capi íntegramente dedicado a Salazar! ¡Espero que os guste! Besitos **___


End file.
